BtVS Triangle of Possession
by AnonymousBuffy Writer
Summary: Buffy is trying 2 find fulfillment n her life when 2 of her xs show up Sp and Ang she tries 2 find out if Angel is what shes been missing when a secret that could destroy everything she hoped 2 gain comes out can she pull her shatter life 2gether before..
1. Prologue: Familiar Faces

RATING: pg-14  
AUTHOR: Tajma Cameron  
TIMELINE: four years after the Fall of LA  
PAIRINGS: Buffy/Angel  
SPOILER: Buffy Comic Spoilers season 2-3  
SYNOPSIS: Buffy is trying to find fulfillment in her life when two of her ex's show up {spike and Angel} she tries to find out if angel is what she's been missing when a secret that could destroy everything she hoped to gain comes out can she pull her shatter life together before it's to late to save the one and only man she every really loved  
AUTHOR NOTES: I got the idea for this story from Possessions, the Buffy comics.  
E-MAIL:  
DISTRIBUTION:  
FEEDBACK: of course  
Buffy sat in the chair in the hospital room in Ireland it was so small cramped uncomfortable but who was she to disserve comfort after what she had done she stared at the hospital bed taking the hand of her first love wondering how she got here she knew but it was way to horrible to think about be if she did she would realize that if was because of her that he was her fighting for his life… yes his life. The only problem was she didn't know who was fighting she stood . How did she get here I'll tell you.

**1 Months Earlier**  
Buffy woke up form her slumber she couldn't sleep that slayer sense was tingling in the back of her neck something was about to happen something big she knew it she was so absorbed with everything going on around her she barely had time to think she had lost herself again she knew she tried so hard not to but it was easier that way t cope with the everyday but she knew her secret would be out soon but she had no clue how much of her life it might destroy. She felt too slender yet strong arms wrap around her the person said "stop brooding baby and come back to bed" she looked into her raven haired companions eyes and saw what her life had come to and in this moment she couldn't think to care. As she kissed the beauties lips they head back to bed for another round of fruitless sex at least for her anyway. Yes this is what it had come to but instead of a man she hated it was a friend a confidant she had gained in resent years it was… another woman.

Buffy went to lunch the next day with her friend Willow and fellow slayer Sarin Satsu they were walking to the table Satsu Brushed her hand over Buffy she swallowed hard looking at her the woman smiled she knew the rules she had know them for the past four years no one can know and no forms public affection especially around her friends she was alright with that but she loved to tease she was like faith in that way. They sat and Willow said "Giles got info from England there's some serous demon out break in Ireland"

Buffy inquired "Ireland really were"

Willow said "small town near Dublin"

Buffy got nervous "where"

Willow said "he hasn't got a name but it's it right outside of Galway"

Buffy swallowed head only the place that her first love was born and died and was reborn again she said "oh"

Willow informed her "he was you and Sastu to leave by the end of the week… Scoop it out and well all meet you there Monday"

Sastu had felt Buffy tens she had been rubbing her leg the whole time Buffy looked at her with a small smile and hoped willow didn't notice she knew they would hav t talk about it later.

that night they sat in Buffy room and Satsu ran her fingers through her hair and said "tell me"

Buffy had he head on her shoulder and she said "well it started…" she told her the whole Buffy and Angel story she just neglected to tell her that angel was a vampire "last time I saw him was the final battle in Sunnydale and he was would there about fifteen minutes we left each other with fruitless promise that we might get out happy ending but"

Sastu said "you stopped believing that you would"

Buffy said "oh no… I don't I don't know"

She smiled "I see he met a lot to you, you know what… to show you there's nothing to be afraid of why don't we visit Galway while were out there nice vacation"

Buffy said "I don't… I don't know"

She urged "there is nothing to be afraid of "

Buffy smiled Satsu kissed her forehead and they went to bed she would leave before the dawn as to not be seen by the others leaving Buffy's room this is how it went with them no one need know.

They packed and left that Friday Buffy felt more at ease with her there but she still felt that feeling on the back of her neck something big was about to happen if she only knew just what.

They got off the plane went to the hotel had lunch and just talked a piece of Buffy knew she did love Satsu, but not like Angel. No one like Angel, she had degreed. Angel was the highest and Riley landed between Spike and Satsu. Spike was the end of it but she shared that love of her as friend she didn't want to see her get hurt but she knew in the end she would.

Satsu commented "well it's only too the real baddies don't come out till after dark so… why don't we spend the day in Galway, it's a small ton and we can talk eat have dinner have fun"

Buffy said "I really don't know"

Satsu said "come on that way you can put your fear behind you at least for a little while"

Buffy smiled "okay"

They left the car they had rented at the hotel took the train over and walked around the small town Satsu had brought a camera and was taking pictures they had a market they stopped for bread and deserts they brought a basket of food Satsu wanted them to have dinner on the balcony at the hotel it would be great it was about a hour before sun down and they got a little turned around as to how to get back to the trolley car to go back over to Dublin Sastu said "wait I'll just ask some body some one here has to know" Buffy's arms were full of food so she agreed she looked away as her friend went to fin some stopped the first main she saw.

Buffy was looking around when she got that familiar tingle in the back of her neck not the were in danger tingle this tingle was only brought on by one particular vampire but it couldn't be the sun was still high in the sky she looked around under the brim of her straw hat and saw mostly towns people she looked for her friend head a little ways up and saw her talking to a guy that was shadowed by a cart but not that much she walked closer to see that she wasn't seeing anything and there he was Angel was explain to Satsu how to get back to Dublin and what train.

Buffy walked up to them and said in breathy I don't believe my eyes tone while looking him up and down at the same time "Angel?"

He looked over his sunglass that mad him look that much more sexy "Buffy?"

Satsu looked confused "This is him"

_**This is where my story begins**_

Buffy was ignoring her and trying to keep the oxygen around her brain so she didn't pass out she was failing he said "Nice to see you again" he smiled and that the last thing she remembered before blacking out.


	2. Invitation and arguments

***  
Buffy came too with Sastu fanning her and Angel leaning over her it was dark now and they were back at the hotel she sat up and said "how did we"

Satsu said "he offered to bring us back turns out he was here for the same reason we were isn't that nice"

Buffy wanted so badly to glare but she knew that it wasn't a comment out of sarcasm it was more a comment out of surprise Buffy said "well that a good thing… hey Sastu do me a favor go call willow and the others let them know we might have some help up here, over here… whatever"

She nodded "I guess that means to too want some alone time to talk" Buffy smiled and she back toward the door going out. Once she was gone Angel said "Another slayer"

Buffy nodded "yep been with us for about 5 years" Buffy thought _"I_ _hope to god the next words out his mouth aren't how long has she been with you"_

Angel sat playing with one of his fingers he looked at her "I know you want to know how I got here"

She said "flew like us… my question is how come you were in the sun light"

Angel said "I'm human"

She questioned "okay… how"

Angel responded "I found a cure for the curse Angelus Sprit was slit from my body"

Buffy wondered "and what was the fine print on that"

Angel confirmed "none as far as I could tell I was just told to be careful with this gift"

Buffy said "yeah… so you have to tell me how and everything"

He said "I will if you have dinner with me"

She looked into his eyes and said "sure" forgetting about Satsu for a moment then saying "I promised I would have dinner with her"

He looked a little puzzled and then said "you both can come to dinner at the estate, then we can talk"

Buffy smiled "that will be good"

Angel said that would give you a chance to meet the group and we can compare notes and do a sweep tonight"

She said "but if your human you"

He smiled "have all the abilities I had before just a pulse and no sunlight fear and all the other things it take"

She said "then okay"

***

He left and said he was going to wait at the bar Satsu came up and passed angel going down and she said coming in and said "oh so he's gone"

Buffy winced "actually no… he invited us to dinner"

Satsu glared "oh… I thought we were having dinner"

She said "this is business has to do with getting help from his people in tracking this thing and the more hands we have the more we can get done, plus we do need do talk"

She agreed "you should"

Buffy could sense the hurt and said "yeah, I'm glad your understanding this"

She smiled "that what I'm here for"

***

They went down and met him at the bar after changing clots into something more casual for night Angel said "you ladies ready" they smiled

They got into his car and they headed back over to Galway Angel said "sense you all are going to be working with us why don't you stay at the manor with us don't have to pay that way"

Buffy said "I couldn't"

Sastu said "are you sure you have enough room"

Angel pulled up outside "you tell me" they leaned out the window and saw a huge manor with at least for wings made of coble stone and brick and was in good condition and three floors

Buffy said "oh I think he does… no wonder you loved spacious places when we dated you lived in this"

Angel giggled "come on" They went in as the last rays of sun went down.

_**Standing here with you  
I'm about to give in  
And I'm gonna give all I can give**_

Angel went in the house was just like the old mansion just made from coble stone and had a lot older furniture but looked like it had been kept up spike came down the stairs smoking a cigarette said "long time no see beautiful"

Buffy glared when she saw that smirk hit his lips as he nodded she knew he knew and Sastu said "Vampire"

Angel said "leave him… he's harmless"

Buffy rolled her eyes "depends on who you ask"

Angel said "he's still a pain in the ass"

Buffy said "you can say that again" Buffy patted Satsu arm and said "I'll explain later"

Spike walked over to Buffy and said "can I get a hug"

Buffy glared and hugged him he whispered "your mine now… does Angel know your little secret"

Buffy pushed him off her "nice to see you too seeing as the last time I saw you, you were burning in eternal hell fire"

Spike said "yeah but I'm a changed man now"

Buffy said "still dead as always" she pushed passed him look at Angel "what he doing here"

Angel said "he lives here… luckily in a wing far as hell away from mine, some times I pretend he doesn't exist"

Buffy looked spike over and back at Angel "hard isn't it"

Angel agreed "god yes"

Spike challenged "your just lucky I haven't eaten your ass"

Sastu asked "there always like this"

Buffy said "we all are" Angel went to start dinner

_**Even though in previous relationships  
I might have been mischievous  
I wasn't already ready  
I admit to this**_

***  
after introducing everyone and starting dinner Spike honed in on Buffy and said "talk now"

Buffy rebelled "you don't own me I don't want to talk to you"

Spike said "fine then… I'll just go talk to Angel" he turned yelling "ANG…" she covered his mouth.

She held him "Lets go talk… outside"

They walked out in to the gardens behind it "what" she crossed her arms glaring

He circled her "you had a lot of nerve bring her here"

Buffy said "think I would have if I knew you were here, but you have to explain to me how the hell you got here"

He said "no this is my questioning session you ass is mine he don't know and I know you don't want him to"

Buffy said "what do you want"

He sat on the bench smoking and said "what makes you think I want something" She glared "nothing but to enjoy you utter misery"

She smirked "god you haven't changed a bit getting off on other peoples misery"

Spike said "and getting Angel this good cocky bastard this would rip him a new one"

She said "you know I use to think you actually loved me… granted I NEVER loved you not the way you wanted, but I grew to love you as a friend towards the end but now your nothing to me but what you were before… a pathetic vampire" she turned to go

He grabbed her "you future lies in my hand Goldie… remember that"

She pulled a stake out her back pocket and had it at his chest in less then a breathe and said "and don't think for a second that I will hesitate to use this"

He said "maybe… maybe not let see who has the balls to call the other ones bluff" she pushed him back and went in the house.


	3. Dinners and broken hearts

***  
At dinner they all talk Angels crew which now consisted of Angel, Illeryia, Spike and Gunn. Buffy said "it seems so weird to see you without Wesley."

Angel said "I know but it's been four years it gets easier"

Illeryia was in her Fred form "I told him not to get hurt"

Buffy comforted "there are casualties of war… too many" Spike sat in the Fourier drinking his blood not to far away just watching, Satsu smiled at Buffy and put her hand on her leg Buffy cleared her throat Spike smirked Angel got a weird expression on his face Buffy moved her hand.

Angel asked "we should start comparing notes what have you got on this thing"

Buffy answered "oh ritual kings in the area but things have been getting rather shaky I've been getting the feeling apocalypse is on it's way that hair on the back of my neck you remember and I have a feeling us coming together is a part of it"

Angel responded "you would know"

Buffy said "what do you have"

Angel said "there is a lot of mystical energy in the area and things are getting crazy, raining blood, fire, acid… the ritual deaths with the cravings in the face and other body parts"

Buffy wondered "you think it part of a ritual that might be causing this"

Angel said "I don't know but it's early to tell"

Buffy asked "what we thinking tonight"

He said "we split into two groups and scavenge the town and see if we find anything"

Buffy responded "that sounds good… one slayer per group one human and one demon I guess"

Angel confirmed, "that could work Spike, Gunn, Sastu"

Buffy asked her "you okay with that"

She nodded "yeah it's cool"

Buffy said "thank you"

***

They headed over to the town and they split up into there groups, and she walked with Angel, Illeryia lagged behind scoping out this left Area Buffy said "so tell me how did it happen"

_**But what a good feeling it is  
I've had a lot of crushes  
Close to nothing like this**__**  
**_  
Angel put his hands in his pocket "oh well after I survived the fight I remembered our conversation about the long time if ever and I knew you didn't have forever and I didn't want to lose our time together if I could prevent it, with you I dared to dream… that maybe we might have that family I always wanted us when I thought about it, it made me happy and the normal was possible."

_**Everytime the subject would come  
I made up every excuse that I could think of  
I used to run but now I'm getting warmed up  
In a few words this feeling I could sum up**_

She smiled "I gave you that"

He said "yeah"

She asked "so how did it happen"

He said "well it was a lot of searching all over the world traveling for the past 4 years temples and magic and fighting a lot of fighting but I did it for you"

_**I need love  
For the first time in my life  
I need love  
Ain't no love up in the club  
**_  
She stopped facing him "and for you"

He said "you gave me the will to want it" he thought and remembered that day he would not tell her.

She smiled "you wanted that much"

He said "I wanted you"

She felt the guilty in her heart pulling she could feel herself falling for him but she had to respect Sastu enough to end what they had but was it right to end it and jump into a relationship with him she looked at him "you still want me"

_**I need love  
Want to cuddle up to somethin'  
That make me feel like I'm somethin'  
Gettin' sick and tired of frontin'  
**_  
He said "I never stopped, I tried hard to forget but I couldn't after I lost all that I knew what I wanted"

She said "a lot has happened sense we broke up, I'm not the same girl you broke up with all those years ago I'm different, and you are too"

He said "then I want to get to know this new Buffy" he took her hand and kissed it. Tears brimmed her eyes she didn't know what to do this was slot to take in but in a moment it was all melting away as his lips touched hers. Light did she know as she relaxed into that kiss, Sastu and Spike watched her heart was breaking spike was loving it.

***

Buffy and Sastu were dropped off at the hotel Angel was going to be back in the morning to bring there stuff over. They went up to the room, Buffy was tired and emotionally drained Buffy asked "what's wrong with you"

Satsu said "you know I think you need to go to the manor by yourself and stay"

Buffy asked concerned "why"

Satsu glared "because you seem to have some unsorted emotion you need to figure out before we go any further, if we go any further"

Buffy said "what's wrong with you"

She said "you know, sense your lips managed to land on his"

Buffy shut her eyes burring her head in her hands and looked at her "what do you want me to do deny it, it happened yeah it did… it how we are, I can't help it" she grabbed her bag "you knew this was never permanent, I told you that when we started this… I didn't want it to end like this but I knew in the end you would mostly be the one to get hurt"

She said "your going to run back to his arm"

Buffy said "I just need to see where we're going we could end up being friends for the next x amount of years… I don't know" she went to her cupping her face "please don't be mad at me" she kissed her temple a soft kiss on the lips stroking her hair "okay" she nodded placing her head on her chest and relaxing while Buffy stroked it. They went to bed the next morning Buffy was gone when she woke.  
***


	4. Old love new view

***  
Buffy had breakfast with Angel he cooked she said "how come you never cooked when we dated"

He said "had no reason, you were never there for me to cook for in the morning besides vampire at the time couldn't really enjoy it"

_**I need love  
For the first time in my life  
I need love  
Ain't no love up in the club  
**_  
She laughed "I can understand that"

He said "so shale we spend the day… why didn't your friend come"

She thought quick "she wanted to do some recon"

He said "she didn't want to stay"

She said "no she's shy plus she like the room"

He said "okay, shall I show you around"

She said "okay"

_**I need love  
Want to cuddle up to somethin'  
That make me feel like I'm somethin'  
Gettin' sick and tired of frontin'**_

_**I need  
**_***  
They went around and he explained about the town from what he remembered it she watched him and it made him happy she said "I have a confession to make"

He said "what"

She said "I didn't want to come here… not unless you brought me for his for you to explain it to being me here"

he smiled "it means a lot to me that you did that"

she said "it wouldn't have felt right any other way"

he took her hand and pulled her to him she laughed "what are you doing"

he said "creating a new memory" he kissed her running his had down her back it was so good so familiar she missed it and she knew she didn't wanna loose it again

_**I was hangin' out with my friends  
Seven nights a week  
If there's a party I'm in**_

Buffy said "nothing"

Willow and the others came over Willow picked up her drinks "what's up"

Buffy said "I'm just not feeling the party thing tonight"

_**I started getting sick of it  
But when I looked back I didn't know what it meant  
I guess I wasn't interested**_

Faith said "rather be out there slaying"

Buffy said "hell yeah" she was lying she just need some time to her self to think

Willow said "come on Buffy what's really up with you"

Buffy said "nothing, just my ex showed up out of the clear blue he's human he wants me back and there's a big bad out there and I'm here getting tipsy I'm great"

Sastu rubbed her leg she smile and tried to enjoy the night

_**In finding something real  
Though I was looking for it**_

Sastu was doing some recon she was in the woods where they had been hearing a lot of the attacks were going on she was going through when she saw some blood trails she followed it into a cave she got into the cave and saw a demon she watched it and then she filled it inside and once she was in she saw hieroglyphs on the wall symbols something was going on she tried to remember them she knew Giles would want to know about it she didn't know what to know how many were there she wasn't going to risk it she back out and got out of there.

_** You should've been looking for me  
But you opened up my eyes  
**_  
she went back to Angels knocking on his bedroom door he said "come in Buffy"

Buffy said "how did you know it was me"

Angel said "your the only one with respect to knock"

Buffy laughed she came and sat down "what you doing"

he said "reading an old book"

Buffy comment "yeah probably on from your old collection, I know you like those, remember the book you gave me"

he said "for your 18th birthday"

Buffy said "god that was so long ago"

he was shocked "yeah can't believe your almost 26"

she said "yeah... but guess what I still have it"

_**And now I can see  
And everytime the subject would come up  
When they say "I love you"  
**_  
he said "no you don't"

she smiled "I do I keep it on my night stand every night just to read it it's become my security blanket"

he said "didn't know it meant so much to you"

she remarked "it kept me close to you"

he said "I'm here now" she laid on his chest

she played with his collar "yeah you are" she looked up at him there eyes met his lips met hers and she wanted more he rolled her on her back they had one hell of a make out then she remembered Sastu and said "stop"

_**Then I only dumb up  
A lot of guys when you put up girl or shut up**_

he said "what"

she backed off "I'm sorry... were moving a little fast here"

he said "it's okay... I'm fine with just the cuddling if that what you want" she smiled "thank you"

_**But you're the only guy that told me your love was endless**_

***

Sastu Willow and Faith went to the morgue Sastu said "what are we here for"

Willow asked "check the morgue victims"

Faith said "you need us for that"

Willow said "i need you just incase some of them aren't all that dead":

Faith responded "good point"

Willow said "open one fifteen and I'll get ten"

Sastu questioned "how did you..."

Willow said "hacked the morgue records"

Faith and Sastu open the draws they checked for puncture wounds Faith said "got it"

Sastu answered "got it"

Willow said "me to" she turned the head of the girls and said "you got a mark on the cheek"

they came too her and both said "yes"

Faith said "only one vampire I read of does that"

Willow said "Angelus"

***

Buffy went to Sastu Room the following morning the group was gathered she asked "what... what is it"

Sastu sat playing with her hands Giles said "we found something"

Buffy asked "what"

Sastu said "I went out and did some recon, i was scoping out an area and I found something"

Buffy said "okay what did you find"

Willow pointed out "there is evidence that there are victims in a certain area"

Sastu said "we went to the morgue to check out the body's they were bitten... and marked"

Willow handed her the photo's "with a cross on there cheeks"

Buffy said "okay so it some vampire demons cult"

Sastu told them "when I was scoping out the caves i saw some demons... that means there working with a vampire, or vampires"

Buffy said "and you guys act like there something your not telling me"

Willow said "the markings are the same as old victims markings"

Giles handed her another set of pictures that matched but were older from Angels time "Angelus markings"

Buffy said "what are you trying to say... you think Angel did this"

Giles said "no we just wanna know who Angel went to see when he became human"

Buffy said "a sorcerer"

Giles said "we have the thought that it could possibly be a split, if that the case"

Buffy said "we could all end up being in trouble" at the same time in the cavers a dark figure took his feet down from the table smiling "this is going very well" he came into the dim light and you could see very clearly it was Angelus.

***

Angelus was going through the books he had his minion vampires and his demons he had the demons doing the muscle work demons didn't work with vampire but these creates were mindless they were only after destruction and they obeyed if they knew that what they were going to get he made a deal with them they go out and get his victims each night he torture who he felt like torturing, turn some he felt like were worthy kill the others and toss them back he was looking at the perfect spell he need as sacrifice of great power he knew a slyer would be perfect but he had to do this right or his lover would be on his ass he could smell she was near by but he also knew lover boy was too he knew about the spell and he even kept a copy of it just in case he need it but right now he was thinking about the big picture he smiled if he succeed in this they all would pay.  
***


	5. Guess Who's Back

_**A lot of words with feeling can not sum up  
But first I had to figure out who I was  
**_  
Buffy and Sastu were out patrolling the area Sastu said "so you enjoying staying with him"

Buffy breathed out "yeah"

Sastu questioned "you don't sound to sure"

Buffy was a bit unsure "I'm conflicted"

Sastu said "how come"

Buffy was clear "you mean a lot to me... but so does he"

Sastu said "it okay... I know who you want and it not me" that came out a bit bitter

Buffy answered "but I don't wanna hurt you either" just then two vampires and two demons popped out the demons looked like a hybrid from aliens but with greed skin and were tall eyes glowing they had vampire companions

Buffy kicked the vampire ducked in time as the demons came for her with a wooden poker from it's hand by her moving the demon stabbed the vampire as it turned she grabbed it arm and snapping the poker "thanks for the helps" spinning on the other and staking it in the eyes it backed off whiles Sastu took care of it she turned on the last two she saw the vampire caring some books she said "Ooo what you reading" she kicked it in the face "can I see" catching the book she turned it on the other demon that punched it giving her a chance to get a good look at the front cover she pulled out a dagger threw it up kicking the demon tossing the book she caught the blade in time to stabbed it in the chest and slice it ,it wasn't enough Sastu chopped the head off Buffy said "thanks"

she said "the vampires gone"

Buffy said "damn why do they always have to run away from a slayer... look I'm sorry if I"

Sastu brushed her off "don't okay" she was gone

_**To try and understand that there ain't no shortcuts  
Now the only thing that's missing is your love**_

***

Buffy knew Sastu would tell the other she was meeting Angel for dinner she was so late and so a mess

she go there as the waiter at the club handed him a drink she touched her hair going toward him he didn't look up from his drink "your late"  
_**  
I need love  
For the first time in my life  
I need love  
Ain't no love up in the club  
**_  
she stood next to him "you mad"

he said "no... you were out slaying"

she said "yeah boy this reminds me of olden days"

_**I need love  
Want to cuddle up to somethin'  
That make me feel like I'm somethin'  
Gettin' sick and tired of frontin'  
**_  
he said "yeah our first date"

she remembered "when I showed up with the hey in my hair"

he added "yeah, but now I'm going to suggest something I didn't that night"

she said "what's that"

he leaned closer "we get out of here i take you home you change and we have a chilled out night"

_**I need love  
For the first time in my life  
I need love  
Ain't no love up in the club  
I need love**_

she said "oh I can get with that but not before I get one dance"

he said "okay with me" she grabbed his hand dragging him to the dance floor with a smirk "what did you have in mind"

she pulled him out turning to face him "well I do owe you a dance"

he said "you may"

she said "as I recall I owed you a dance after the Xander matting ritual as you put it"

he smiled "yes"

she moved her hips to the beat "I'm just surprised, I didn't give it to you at all during the time we dated"

_**Want to cuddle up to somethin'  
That make me feel like I'm somethin'  
Gettin' sick and tired of frontin'**_

_**I need**_

_**Slow dance, hold hands  
All I want is romance  
If it's real, let me know it's real  
Baby take a chance  
**_  
he grabbed her hips pulling her to him after she turned to face away from him she continued to move her body he kissed her neck she touched the back of his pulling him down for a kiss. dancing the night away,

***

the next day  
Buffy and Willow met Giles and Satsu near the caves Giles said "what did you find"

Sastu said "a book"

Buffy said "may have something to do with the symbol in the cave"

Sastu said "who ever this big bad is they are prepared"

Buffy said "have you been able to find out weather this is really Angelus that were dealing with"

Giles said "the only way to truly find out is for you to talk to Angel he's the only one that would know"

Buffy said "okay okay I'll bring it up tonight were going out"

Willow said "again... so you too are getting serious"

Sastu said "I'm going to take Giles to check some stuff out"

Buffy nodded at Both Willow and Sastu she knew it hurt her but she couldn't hide how she felt about Angel "yeah"

Willow said "have you slept with him yet"

Buffy said "think it would make thing awkward if we did seeing as Angels could be out there"

Willow said "Angel knows"

Buffy said "that the other thing I plan on bring up tonight, me and Angel never got to have this and frankly I want it I enjoy him taking care of me i miss that he's never pampered me like this and just want to enjoy it"

Willow said "be careful, you don't want him or you to get hurt"

Buffy said "he's not brooding and the second i tell him he will be...i just need tonight please"

Willow said "I'll gather his team tonight to warn them"

Buffy said "thank you"

***

Angelus threw the book to the floor "the slayer saw you"

the vampire nodded "we fought"

Angelus said "did she see the book"

he said "only the cover"

Angelus said "you idiot that all she needs to take the information back to her Scooby friends and figure out what the hell were doing"

it said "I'm sorry master"

Angelus said "I'll just have to make you pay for it" her took the clever out of his torture kit and threw it the vampire turned to dust


	6. Date Night

_AN: Music Jenifer lopez: I Need Love, Wrong When your Gone, Christina Aguilera Dynimyte; Beyonce :Save The Hero, loved it so much i used it twice once here and once in my last story post but i think in the two different story types it gives the song two different meanings  
_

_**Dancing til the morning on a velvet sky  
racing to the top with golden rays of light**_

Buffy came down the stairs totally done up hair curled dark eye make up red lips loose top showed off just the right amount of cleavage black leather skirt and black kneed high boots "how do I look"

he took her hadn't spinning her around "absolutely gorgeous"

she smiled "where we going"

he said "your wish is my command" he led her to the basement

she said "what's down here"

Angel said "my cars" he turned on the light and showed all thirteen cars including his classic paramount GTX

she looked at him "sense when have you been a car Buff"

he said "well I need some way to get around Wolfram and hart gave them to me and I took them as a parting gift after the final battle"

she said "wow can I drive one"

he held out the keys "you can have one"

she said "your serous"

he said "yes... and I'm giving you the red viper, only because it will tick Spike off to high hell he loves this car"

she said "he'll get over it" she snatched the keys getting in the drivers side he got in the passengers side. "where too"

_**I never felt so free and its so dangerous  
the night was electronic painted red with lust**_

he said "where ever you want... lets paint the town red

she turned the key to the ignition putting the car in gear "that would have sounded a whole lot different coming from a man that wasn't a ex vampire"

he remarked "I know" they pulled out the radio station started playing a song over the speakers Joe's 'why just be friend' as they drove down the winding Ireland roads taking and laughing as he told her where to go.

**_I move, you shake, we magnetize  
a time I was exploding with no warning side?_  
**

they ended up on the out skirts near the canyons at the high point were the fog and the dew met but you could still see the night lights

she went to the rail she said "this is nice"

_**dynamite, electrify me all night  
dynamite, just give it to me, I wont bite**_

he leaned on the rail "thought you might like it"

she said "it reminds me of you, dark and dank little broody but a little light shines though"

he said "like Italy reminds me of you... bright shiny foreign but nice and the darkness hides behind all the light"

she said "quite a pair we are"

_**dynamite, you make me feel, its alright  
dynamite, shine it on me**_

they sat they had dinner they fed each other from a candle lit picnic she laid in his lap just enjoying nothing bothered them not that Buffy was ready for that possibly in case it arose they took there drinks to the ledge she smile thank you for tonight"

**_caught up in this moment I was hypnotized  
shake this feeling got me paralyzed_  
**  
he said "oh but the nights not over yet" he lifted her on to the railing

_**I do, I dont think I might  
my body was electric like a flashing light**_

she leaned close to him what do you have in mind"

_**dynamite, electrify me all night  
dynamite, just give it to me, I wont bite**_

he said "there a lot of fun to be had with out sex" she smiled as his lips met hers and he kissed down her neck she moaned as he cared her over to the blanket laying her down and contused to kiss her.

_**dynamite, you make me feel, its alright  
dynamite, shine it on me  
**_

_**dynamite, electrify me all night  
dynamite, just give it to me, I wont bite  
dynamite, you make me feel, its alright  
dynamite, shine it on me  
**_  
they drove toward the manor they parked on the east side so they could see the sun rise she laid lazily on him she "that was a perfect night"

he said "yes it was" running one hand through her hair the other playing with her skirt while she rested her head on his chest playing with the buttons of his shirt

she said "why did we not do thinks like this when we use to date"

he said "i was broody"

she said "yeah and if we had i probably would have sleep with you sooner"

he said "that too"

she said "that was a great night, I don't want it to end"

he looked at his watch "we still have a little time" she lean up kissing him sitting up on his lap they made out until the sun came up

_**(o-o-uh, o-o-uh, o-o-uh) electrify me  
(o-o-uh, o-o-uh, o-o-uh) I wont bite  
(o-o-uh, o-o-uh, o-o-uh) just give it to me  
(o-o-uh, o-o-uh, o-o-uh o-uh o-uh)**_

and watched it come up over the horizon the perfect end to the perfect date

**._Dancing til the morning on a velvet sky  
Dancing til the morning on a velvet sky  
Dancing til the morning on a velvet sky  
velvet sky_  
*****


	7. Back to reality

they went in the house everyone was sleep everywhere Buffy grabbed a few files following Angel upstairs and they flopped in his bed he said "what's that"

she said "what we need to talk about"

he said "okay" she handed it too him he looked at the file and all that was collected his face dropped. "this is Angelus work"

Buffy said "Giles told me but it need it confirmed"

he said "Angelus is back"

shined curled up next to him almost wanting to receive comfort but want to give it instead "that what Giles thinks and he's preparing for end of the world battle"

Angel looked further through it "not end of the world, he wouldn't get him anything he's preparing to take it over whip out humanity or put them in a state he can feed off of them he wants to turn the world inside out so he can run it"

Buffy said "doesn't he think that a little over his head"

Angelus said "if he wants it he will have it"

Buffy said "no he won't" she ran her fingers through his hair "do you remember the spell or have the spell the soccer used on you"

Angel shook his head "no, but I can get it"

Buffy saw the emotion change in his eyes from the happy man she met when she first arrived right back to the same Angel she had always know she felt for him she said "Angel please don't blame yourself"

he got up "why not, it's my fault he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me"

she said "you didn't know... how could you have known"

he said "i can fix it all i have to do is kill him"

she said "no Angel you can't

he said "why you don't think I'm adequate now that I'm human"

she said "THAT WAS OUT OF LINE, I never said that..." she got up going to him "we just don't know yet what effect it will have on you if we kill him that's all Willow and the others were researching all night trying to figure out weather or not it did and how to stop this apocalypse we'll figure it out if not Willow will do a protection so it doesn't kill you"

he said "I need some time and some rest, and i need you to stay away from him Buffy, he's dangerous even more so now that he's full vampire"

Buffy said "sure fine... what are you going to do"

he said "what I have too" Buffy left him to cool off

***

Buffy went to Sastu hotel she was about to head up when the desk clerk said "Ms Summers"

she said "yeah"

he handed her a package "this is for you... it was left here last night"

she said "oh really I'll take it, thank you" she took the box and head upstairs she was off the elevator she only had to hands so she couldn't look at the letter and hold the box too she knocked "Sastu open up"

she pulled the door open and said "it's you"

Buffy said "and nice to see you to" as she walked it she sat the stuff down and addressed her "look we need to talk and get this out once and for all"

_**'Cause I been looking for a man who could understand me  
And I got a lot of love to give  
Baby don't you hear me  
**_  
Sastu said "no we don't"

Buffy said "sweetie please listen to me"

Sastu held a hand up "no just let me finish... I knew what we had was never meant to last and I knew when I first saw you with him that we were done... I'm sorry I have given you a hard time about it but I got scared i saw the end and I didn't want it to happen so I panicked over reacted I don't care who your with as long as your happy and I can see he makes you that way I want you to have that"

_**Slow dance, hold hands  
All I want is romance  
If it's real, let me know it's real  
Baby take a chance  
**_'  
Buffy said "thank you. I know you got scared I did to... I love you but your safe she's not she's new, new and different in the same way she the same I always dawn my future with him and technically were destined to be together or what have you and I want that and so does he"

_**Cause I been looking for a man who could understand me  
And I got a lot of love to give  
Baby don't you hear me  
**_  
Sastu nodded she went to her putting Buffy's hair behind her ear "I just want one night with you"

Buffy said "that would not be fair to him"

Sastu said "I under stand but that all I asked"

Buffy nodded picking up the box she opened it smelling the roses them getting the letter she opened it, it was a drawing of destruction and death of her friends and in there blood red "soon" she dropped the bouquet"

Sastu said "what"

Buffy handed her the letter stooping to pull the to black roses out "Angelus"

Sastu said "how… how did he know what hotel"

Buffy pricked her finger watching the blood seep out "he's making himself known... and I think I will too"

***

Buffy and Sastu headed to the caves she said "this is it"

Buffy said "I can already sense him stronger this time it's amazing the difference Angels soul has on him"

Sastu said "you have to tell me some time"

Buffy looked away "I really don't talk about that stuff" they headed in when they go in they over looked the area it was like a fortes of workers demons doing thing vampires doing things Angelus sitting in the middle doing nothing but looked to be deep in thought she though about how pathetic he was now that Angel was no longer a part of him Buffy was the first to sense the vampire she

Angelus was still in the planning phases things where coming together he just had to keep the slayer out of his hair for a while until he was done and he would be okay but he sense her he knew she was coming he heard the fight break out between the vampires he looked up seeing them on the upper ledge he stopped the minions from fighting her because they were stupid and a slayer of her status could take them all out rather easily

Angelus said "stop"

Buffy turned to him smiling "hello lover long time no see"

Angelus smirked "wish I could say it was a pleasure... but id be lying, oh did you get my present"

Buffy said "your calling card yes I did, though I would accept the invite"

Angels said "no you just wanted to push my buttons and watch me push yours" Sastu was confused stayed at the ready to fight but let them talk.

Buffy said "now your here hidden in the caves, it so grunge so not you... I see you in a manor of some type lack luster bedding all your faithful servant before torturing and killing them... this is well beneath you..." she approached him just as sly as a cat "which makes me think your hiding from me"

Angelus said "hiding from you oh never my sweet... supple slayer"

she said "yeah... I only came down here to let you know I only want one thing... the spell that was used on you and Angel I know you have it because you wouldn't risk anyone using it to destroy you"

he said "and why would i give it to you"

she said "because you know I'm going to figure it out some way and if I don't I have the most powerful wiccan to figure it out"

he said "okay"

she said "your not even going ask for something in exchange"

he said "nope.... my satisfaction is in the fact that you don't know when or were I'll come at you who I'm going to come after first, when how what I'm going to do to them hard to do when your team is going to get smaller and smaller day by day and you won't be able to stop it, it will be fun to watch"

she said "oh that might have had a effect on me before but you mean nothing to me now your just a pathetic vampire that wines when he doesn't get what he wants try it i dare you let see who come out on top"

he said "oh I like your style but one things missing" he grabbed her eyes changing "edge you don't have any no on me I know you too well to hurt you, you have to hurt who you love and I can do that lover and I know how to do it oh so well, what you think you know about me you have know idea who your dealing with" he pulled her to him and kissed her hard biting her lip and drawing blood he had her so hard she couldn't get away. when she finally pushed back he smiled looking in her eyes "fear it smells so nice" she left grabbing Sastu

Angelus said "maybe I'll start with Angel, knowing him i won't have to look hard he'll find me first... better hope I don't"

***

Buffy went back to Angels she said "where's Angel"

Gunn said "not here"

Buffy said "did he leave alone"

Gunn said "yeah it's day time he'll be fine and wow i never though i would be saying that sentence"

Buffy said "meeting now"

Buffy said "Angelus is being very serious he's coming after us and i want us protected to the hilt and I need you too make sure that no one goes anywhere without a slayer, I'm calling in my strongest slayers"

Willow said "what if he's just batting you"

Giles said "to get under your skin"

Buffy said "yeah I know but I wanna make sure even if he is he can't get what he wants... she turned to Sastu "I need you to take a flight out to night get Rona, Vi, Kennedy"

Sastu said "why, you only need one for each of the others"

Buffy said "I want one with you"

Sastu said "I can handle myself"

Buffy said "I know that but... not alone... not with him"

Sastu said "you don't think I'm strong enough to take care of myself"

Buffy said "your not experienced enough to handle him alone hell I'm not, he gets under your skin and twists it he could have you in a second and that what he wants and i can't risk it... I would send you all away but I need your help"

Sastu said "fine"

Buffy said "I need to find Angel"

***

three hours latter everyone was busy when Angel came back Spike was first to run into him he said "Angel where you been Buffy's been looking all over for you"

Angel said "what why"

Spike said "she had a run in with Angelus.. she freaked out she sending her girlfriend to go get more slayers"

Angel said "what happened"

Spike said "angel sent her some roses with a picture he's planning to kill us all one by one, she don't know when or how, whole bunch of other stuff she's panicking and she won't admit he's getting under her skin"

Angel said "where is she"

Spike said "she went looking for you go back to the hotel she probably went there after she went looking"

he sure "thank you"

Spike said "she doesn't want you going out by yourself"

Angel said "I'm not a child I can take care of myself"

Spike said "fine" he walked away as Angel walked out 'can't say I didn't try'

***

_**For the first time in my life  
I need love  
Oh I need**_

Buffy stood in the window looking out as the street as the first signs of sunset appeared she was conflicted Sastu said "talk to me"

Buffy said "i don't know what I'm doing anymore, Angelus still has a power over me, and Angel and then with everything going on between us and everything is all over the place and i can't focus I'm afraid of messing up and that meaning I screwed up and loose someone I care about"

she said "let me worry about that" she kissed Buffy and she let her

_**Want to cuddle up to somethin'  
That make me feel like I'm somethin'  
Gettin' sick and tired of frontin**_

_**I need  
**_  
Buffy and Sastu were in bed after a shower Buffy said "i needed that"

Sastu said "I should be getting ready to leave"

Buffy said "I know... your not moving"

she said "i know"

Buffy said "thank you"

she said sitting up "I'm sorry I flipped out about you wanting to protect me, but with Angelus you know he's trying to bait you... you let him bait you your the fool you know all your friends are fine I'm fine Angel might not be but I think a nice talk and a good kick to the rear won't fix... I could do that for you"

_**For the first time in my life  
I need love  
Ain't no love up in the club  
I need love  
**_  
Buffy laughed "thank you really but if anyone is going to kick some sense into his ass it's going to be me"

_**Want to cuddle up to somethin'  
That make me feel like I'm somethin'  
Gettin' sick and tired of frontin  
**_  
Sastu said "it will be okay" they hugged there was a knock on the door Sastu wrapped the sheet around her and went to get it sense Buffy has on her robe.

she opened it "hello"

Angel stood there as Sastu opened the door in a sheet then he saw Buffy come around the door he looked over her quicker then she could turn to face him and he sum up she had on no clothing under her robe

she spoke his make as he walked away from the door by the time she looked out in the hall he was gone damn his fast moving sense she called him "Angel !" he was gone and she wasn't going to the lobby in a robe she rushed changed said her good byes and went after Angel.

***

Buffy went to the manor and said "is Angel here"

Willow said "no"

Gunn came down the stairs "spike told me he went looking for you"

Buffy said "damn it.... damn it"

Willow said "what wrong"

***

Buffy said rubbing her temple "nothing... nothing, I just need to find him" she was out the door she drove around town and went to the area where they had seen Angelus she was scoping out the woods she smelled blood fresh blood she followed it and she found him bleeding against a tree she went to "Angel oh god... where are you hurt"

he said nothing looking at her pushing her away she punched him in the nose he was groggy when she found the puncher wound on his neck he said "I was bitten... it's not going to" he was out and she dragged him back to her car and took him to the hospital they put him through a surgery and sewed up his major cuts he was held over night

***

she went into his room she sat sown he wouldn't turn to look at her she played with her fingers she said "please look at me..."

he rolled over and looked at her mad she could feel it he said "what do you want me to say"


	8. Rescue and traps

**The Next Morning**  
Buffy went to his room the next morning he was gone she went to the desk and said "where did the patient in room 256

the orderly said "he checked out an hour ago against orders but he left"

she said "damn it" she left

_**Guess I Should Have Shut My Mouth  
But I Had To Get It Out  
So Much For Being Headstrong  
**_

_he said "you should have told me"_

_Buffy said "what did you want me to say"_

_he said "I deserved to know"_

_Buffy said "no you didn't no one knew"_

_he said "you didn't tell me because it would have made it to real if you did"_

_Buffy said "yeah as real as it made it when you saw us"_

_he said "You don't get, how do you not think I didn't need to know about that"_

_Buffy said "yeah like I deserved to know you were going to go out tonight and do something stupid like this, how dare you judge me... all the crap you put me though over the years you were the one that left me I never had the choice in that you just turned up on day and said it was over... what did i get out of it nothing but to sit down and live it well you live it happened and I'm not sorry about it"  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Now Im, Going Halfway Out My Mind  
I Know I Was Outta Line  
No Scratch That, I Was Dead Wrong**_

_**Know I Shoulda Let It Go  
But I Just Had To Be Right  
Coulda Left It Alone  
**_  
it took her ten minutes to get back to the manor she said "Angel been here"

Gunn said "we haven't sense him sense last night at the hospital"

Buffy cursed kicking a chair Willow said "Buffy what the hell is wrong with you"

Buffy said "Angels is out there he's Injured... alone and Angelus is trying to find him even if he was lying about us he wants Angel DEAD"

she walked off

***

Spike found her he said "you know you can be heard all over this house"

she said "i screwed up he knows he saw he nearly got killed last night and he's out there injured and if Angelus finds him

Spike said "it will be okay Angels tough he can handle himself"

Buffy said "against Angelus"

Spike said "good point... you'll find him you have all day"

Buffy said "we had a fight last night and he's hurt if Angelus wants him he can get to him he's smart he could get him in the middle of the day"

Spike said "stop"

she said "they said he came here who told him to come to the hotel"

Spike said "I only told him that because i figured that where you would go"

she turned on him and said seething "you told him to come there" pushing him into the wall

Spike said "don't blame me if you got caught... i knew it was going to happen you should have told him so don't blame me he would have went there anyway even if i hadn't sent him there"

Buffy knocked him to the ground and left.

*****  
**__

_**But No, I Had To Be Right  
Swear I Woulda Just Fell Back  
If I Knew All I'd Be Left With Is These  
Shoulda, Coulda, Wouldas Cuz You're Gone  
**_

Buffy looked in every demon bar either she has just missed him or he hadn't been there she went to the club that night and she was sulking Sastu said a drink in front of her "thought you might need it"

she said "I can't find Angel he's out there and he's Injured... and Angelus is looking for him"

Sastu said "you need a break"

Buffy said "what"

Sastu said "dance with me one dance... calm down you'll think" Buffy got up and danced with her she wasn't into it at the beginning she made her laugh and she drank some more and she loosened up and danced with her  
_**  
I need**_

_**For the first time in my life  
I need love  
Ain't no love up in the club  
I need love  
Want to cuddle up to somethin'  
That make me feel like I'm somethin'  
Gettin' sick and tired of frontin**_

_**I need**_

_**Slow dance, hold hands  
All I want is romance  
If it's real, let me know it's real  
Baby take a chance  
'Cause I been looking for a man who could understand me  
And I got a lot of love to give  
Baby don't you hear me  
**_  
she calmed down. She left the club and was a little better was thinking clearly she knew she would be up all night thought she needed to make a plan.

***

Angel knocked the demon over onto the bar and questioned it "what do you know about the ritual"

he said "i don't, if I didn't I wouldn't tell you"

Angel said slamming his head again counter again "then tell me who"

the demon said "i don't know" Angel let him go and walked out he was getting tired he went in his pocket pulling out his pain killers he took one and closed it he heard something in the alley near by he was hurting and in pain but he couldn't avoid it if someone need help.

he turned the corner and he went into the alley he was looking around when he heard the rustle "Finally we meet face to face"

Angel nearly froze he spat through gritted teeth "Angelus"

Angelus said "the one and only... soon enough" Angel was hit in the back of the head by the demon he was assaulting in the bar Angelus smiled "get him up i have plans for him"

***

Buffy and Sastu had spend the entire night researching Buffy went to sleep Sastu covered her up there was a knock on the door she got it Buffy got up "who was it"

She said "delivery man" handed her the box and the letter Buffy opened the letter Sastu started to open the box as Buffy got the letter open she unfolded it and saw the picture she dropped it as Sastu screamed Buffy saw that the huge roaches in the box start crewing everywhere they tried to kill them Buffy said "were relocating everyone is going back to Angels manor NOW."

_**Now Im Here Trippin  
Cuz You Came Up Missin  
And My Head Keeps Spinnin  
**_

***

they got to the manor they made the calls everyone was in transit once they reached the manor they got settled Buffy said "he has Angel"

Giles said "how can you be so sure" she handed him the drawing "no one can leave without chaperone if one leave we all go, I'm not leaving anyone alone"

Willow said "Buffy it will be fine"

Buffy said "he has Angel, that what he wants it only a matter of time before he starts picking each of you off one by one i can't have that" she walked off

***

Angel woke up to a slap to the face Angelus said "wake up it's boring if your unconscious"

Angel said "sorry to disappoint you"

Angelus sat in the chair and said "funny... I'm going to have fun with you... hope our lover like the second gift hissing cockroaches in a candy box with a portrait of you like this she's probably going completely out of her head now, I wish I could see it"

Angel said "your sick"

Angelus smirked "no smart with out you in the picture it might as well be just me... she just as tortured as when it was just me" he laughed crossing his arms "remember i was you all a vampire is a human with no soul and dead"

Angel said "and a demon"

Angelus said "all the demon does is act on the desires of the human if the human had no cares... technically it what you want" he got up going to his torture equipment

Angel said "never"

Angelus picked up the tools "have it your way... shall we begin"

***

_**It's Gettin Outta Control  
I'm Backin Down This Time  
I Don't Wanna Fight  
I Don't Care Who's Right**_**  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_she side throwing her hands up in the air "why am I even arguing about this you didn't even see anything your geting made at me for something you though that happen"_

_he said "was it not happening or you just hang out like"_

_she said "yes, but what right does that give you to go out and nearly get yourself killed what kind of screwed up bass ackwards logic is that"_

_Angel said " I have all the right in the world, you got older and you became controlling this happen for a reason... I'm just trying to fix my mistake"_

_Buffy said "please, you always were... you just want to destroy what..."_

_Angel said "I was"_

_Buffy said "what you still think you are"  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Buffy and the others were at the heliport talking about what was going on Willow said "you okay"

Buffy looked at her and she knew that was a no they boarded the jet and she took a window seat looking out Giles was next to her Willow across from her "you know we have to do this Buffy this is big... we need an army"

Buffy said "for one vampire"

Giles said "that wants to end the world"

Buffy said "not end destroy it to his on satisfaction"

Giles said "we'll be back before night fall"

Buffy said "I don't know what to believe anymore... some times i don't even believe you after what you did to spike when I need him i just don't know"

Willow said "were trying to help you"

Giles said "don't turn us into your enemy" he rubbed her arm she was in hell she looked you the window she didn't know what to do all she could do was wait.  
**  
**_**Cuz I'm Wrong When You're Gone  
When You're Gone  
Cuz I'm Wrong When You're Gone  
When You're Gone  
Cuz I'm Wrong When You're Gone  
When You're Gone  
**_

***  
Buffy sat at the board meeting table unfocused she didn't care she wanted to be anywhere but here right now but she has to be she had been here two hours made some calls kept busy but that still didn't change anything

_**Heaven knows if you were here  
I'd be all up in your ear  
Least you could do is answer your phone  
Cause I realize my mistake**_

_**Baby I'll do what it takes**_

___**if I could just get you one on one**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**  
**_

_Angel said "and always will be, it does matter Buffy what ever he was he will always be a part of me his memories his feelings his hatred it always part of me"_

_Buffy said "no Angel you aren't you'll never be him again"_

_Angel said "won't I though if we can't stop if the spell was wrong and he will be put back in me"_

_Buffy said "so that it's your just going to give up, you went though all this for me and your going to give up let Angelus have it"_

_Angel said "what do you want me to do, you don't even care if everything goes wrong you'll just go back to your girl friend"_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Know I Shoulda Let It Go  
But I Just Had To Be Right  
Coulda Left It Alone**__**  
**_  
Spike Illeryia and Kennedy were back at the manor she felt that was the safest combination Giles called her and she looked up "yeah"

he was giving her the floor to ass anything to what he had said she actually had no clue what he had said but she knew it was just a briefing of what they were dealing with history all that and she was the technical

she said "he's right... everything you heard was true, this is dangerous but we were made to fight danger, i know this vampire... he's beaten me where i live more then once, I've been him back, but he's no longer the evil vampire I dealt with 9 years ago, he's different he new and he's stronger, strength skill and mental control, and I'm tired and drained and he's visited every mental torture on my head that he could think of and all i can think is that I'm staring evil in the face and it got one that way to familiar... and that fact is first as to way he needs to be destroyed, he thinks he's going to win this thing he thinks he's going to beat us, but we have a few tricks he don't know yet were not ready but neither is he, he thinks he's got the upper hand but he don't we already know what he's planning and we know how were going to stop him... if any of you don't wanna be apart of this speak now... and you can stay behind like a bunch of cowards other wise lets go remember this.... we are strong together and that alone we all always come out on top"

***

Angel was groggy Angelus had left him a while ago he was in pain he was sure his injures were reopened but Angelus was just evil enough to hurt him let him heal and hurt him some more, he wanted to try the chains but it was really useless in his condition he could barely muster any strength and he knew if he tried to fight the change it would only hurt his already injured body.

Angelus said "look who decide to join us" Angel said nothing he clapped his hands sitting in front of him "this is fun to watch how pathetic you are"

Angel said "I'm not the pathetic one"

Angelus said "really, you could have fooled me you sitting there looking so helpless, wanting to be a big strong man, like me... but are nothing but weak."

Angel said "and you wanting to be an evil generous and destroy the world, didn't work out to well the last few times I recall"

Angelus said "only because you were holding me back now i don't i can think clear and i know what I'm going to do"

Angel said "and I'm sure the slayer knows what she's going to do with you as well"

Angelus said "your biting sarcasm cuts me like a knife but that all you got you have no imagination no fire I gave you that with out me your nothing"

Angel said "I'm better off, I would rather be dead then have you be any par of me"

Angelus said "doesn't matter your girl is going through my own plan like clockwork she left with her Scoobies hours ago giving me time to get some friends of hers i can't wait for her too find out I took them"

***

Spike, Gunn and Kennedy were going through the books when Illeryia got the alert someone was coming she said "something is here"

Spike got up and said "what are you taking about blue"

it said "something is here" Gunn Kennedy and Spike started scooping out when about a dozen demons and dozen vampires broke in Spike said "bloody hell I thought this place was protected"

Kennedy said "well it is a vampires home vampire can come in as they wish"

Gunn said "and the demons are strong" Gunn punched an kicked a vampire remeded up in a head lock and was being pummeled in the stomach when a spire went through his neck he was out Spike saw and figured that the spires must have paralytic in them he fought the other when one brought the spire out on him he kicked it breaking it off and there it at one of the vampires because it was wood it turned the vamp to dust Illeryia was holding her own snapping necks and popping heads off Kennedy was shooting cross bow bolt at them from a high point one stuck her in the back she was out Spike and Illeryia were the only ones left

Spike cursed "bloody hell" he turned in time to see one hit Illeryia because she wasn't at her full strength they stabbed her in the neck she pulled it out falling to the floor and a vampire grabbed him the last two punched him out and he was down for the count. the last two demons and three vampires took them out tossing the package and left.

_**But No, I Had To Be Right  
Swear I Woulda Just Fell Back  
If I Knew All I'd Be Left With Is These  
Shoulda, Coulda, Wouldas Cuz You're Gone**_**  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Buffy said "that a low blow Angel"_

_Angel looked at her "I can't be him again I can't let him be part of me again, i can't"_

_Buffy said "you won't have to let us fight this for you"_

_Angel said "if i do that you'll be fighting my battles for the rest of my life"_

_Buffy walked around the bed "so that it your pride is getting in the way, news flash Angel if you kill yourself trying to beat him that won't change anything"_

_Angel said "it will it will change everything, I want to be with you so badly it cuts me up inside but to lose the ability to fight with you to fight the good fight then what is it worth"_

_Buffy said "me, it's worth me, you forget Angel I was there I saw everything he did because he did it to me he's doing it to me now, if I loose you then he wins, yeah I had that relationship with her because she made me feel same for spike I never was in a real relationship sense you I fooled myself, they never meant as much as you, maybe because they couldn't hurt me as much as you maybe that why I live for the pain you gave me made me stronger and that why you dell on the pain he gave you because it makes you stronger, but guess what... you don't need to be strong with me and i never need to be strong with you"_

_Angel said "just go"  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Now Im Here Trippin  
Cuz You Came Up Missin  
And My Head Keeps Spinnin  
It's Gettin Outta Control  
I'm Backin Down This Time  
I Don't Wanna Fight  
I Don't Care Who's Right**__**  
**__**  
**_  
Buffy was leaving the meeting she was about to make another call when she looked up she found she didn't have to she smiled the blonde man turned and smiled at her "long time no see slayer"

Buffy smiled "Riley" she hugged him pulling away after a moment "how are you"

he said "good good, after out lat meeting me and the misses took a break we have to kids now on five ones three"

Buffy said "great, you both still in the initiative"

he said "yeah she's more into the differentials communications, research part of it"

Buffy smirked "desk job" crossing her arms

Buffy said "I called you for a reason"

he said "okay... what this has to big to call us in when you have an army of your own"

Buffy said "it's Angelus"

he said "that is big, Angel reverted again"

Buffy said "no Angel was split Angel is a separate person from him and for some reason that makes him stronger"

Riley said "I can understand that before that was a demons overpowering a human entity, the split caused the demon to be it own powerful eternity and the human to be his, like when Xander was split"

Buffy looked at him smiling "you remember that"

Riley said "no much about our time together i forgot"

Buffy said "if you can brief your people we'll show you stage one, rescue of Angel... stage too is the battle."

Riley said "I'm here whatever you need"

**Cuz I'm Wrong When You're Gone  
When You're Gone  
Cuz I'm Wrong When You're Gone  
When You're Gone  
Cuz I'm Wrong When You're Gone  
When You're Gone****  
**

**I Know I Pushed You Out  
Runnin Off At The Mouth  
Sayin All The Wrong Things  
Callin You Out Your Name****  
**  
Buffy sat at the briefing meeting she asked from her chair "what have we got" he team sat on one side Riley's on the other Giles and Willow were explaining

Giles said "the ritual the name is Nexu Dos Parat tu which means ruler of the dead"

Buffy said "okay"

Giles said "Angelus is planning to got to the hell mouth in Europe place the stones the symbols around it and do a slayer sacrifice, but he needs thirteen him an sacrifices"

Buffy said "let me guess the symbols have to be written in there blood"

Giles said "yes"

Buffy said "how does this destroy it"

Giles said "from what i can tell is that well willow can explain it better"

Willow said "the book is of dark magic it has to use Latin and the sacrifices must all be bitten by the demon doing the spell he must drink from them there bodies must be laid in certain way in the center of the bloody symbols when the spells is begin the bodies disappear and the hell mouth opens and sucks all of the living thins into it and the humans are under control of the master and demons run free"

Buffy crossed her arms "and I'm guessing he wants me as the slayer and Angel as one of his sacrifices"

Willow said "you would be the strongest slayer"

Buffy said "we prevent him from getting the sacrifices and he can't do the spell i kill him"

Willow said "and if we don't"

Buffy said "if we don't we have two arms to talk care of it" they came up with the game plan

_**I Was Unpredictable  
I Was So Emotional  
I Swear I'm Gonna Do Better  
Can We Get This Back Together Again**_

***  
Angel started to come too to someone yelling at him "wake up you dumb ponce"

he said "Spike"

who answered "the one and only"

Angel looked at him through his one good eye "what are you doing here"

he said "your alter ego kidnapped me Gunn and Kennedy"

Angel said "must before the sacrifices"

Spike said "sacrifices he can't kill me"

Angel said "no he can't he's just going totorture you till he gets his fill and then kill you"

Spike said "lucky me"

Angelus came in he said "oh the gangs all here"

Spike said "not that we wanted to be"

Angelus said "shut up"

Angel said "you really are pathetic fight with us kidnapping me only because you hate what you are, and you hate me for being better then you "

Spike said "don't do it"

Angel continued "you hate me and you ate her you hate me because i fell in love with her and you hat me because i am you but you really hate her because she made you fall in love with her..."

Spike said "don't"

"...you want to hurt her because you don't wanna admit that you really love her to so you wantto distory everything she loves because you really love her... and you hate it"

Angelus glared "not as much as i hate you" at picking up the clever and bring it down on his leg "your wrong"

Angel said "you know i really don't care, you can kill me for all i care still won't change who you are and i hope to never be you again" all that could be heard was the sound of Angels screams

***

they got the planes and headed back to Ireland Buffy Giles was delegating position Riley's team was behind then helicopters Buffy turned to Giles and said "call the manor" he took her phone and dialed

it rang for a long time he said "no ones picking up"

Buffy said "i want you to take willow and three of the slayers and head over there"

Giles said "you sure"

Buffy said "yeah I got the slayers i need you take them we'll see you when we get back"

Giles said "okay one of us will call you if there any trouble"

Buffy said "Illeryia should be there, find out what going on and meet us if you can if not stay put"

Giles nodded she looked out the window hoping they weren't to late

**Now Im Here Trippin  
Cuz You Came Up Missin  
And My Head Keeps Spinnin****  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Buffy said "no"_

_Angel said "leave Buffy"_

_Buffy said "nope, your weak everyone is Angel your human now, an d you know what it scares you because you think your going to fail, everyone does I do, you do. Angelus is back but he needs us that why he hurts us because he knows we can hurt him he knows it, Angel you may be human now and your lost you don't know which way to turn right now I'm here your friends are here for you, you can still do some real good just not in the same way your use to, but if you give up and keep going out there and making a fool of yourself and merely killing yourself i can't help you and I'm not going to stand by and watch"_

_Angel looked at her "it's not that simple"_

_Buffy looked at him "it never is... not with us"_

_Angel said "no it isn't... you have your perfect life, slayers armies you live on easy street, what did i get when this was over, I lost all the people that cared about me, you have a girlfriend great for you what do I get, to know I was too late to get my happy ending, go Buffy"  
_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**It's Gettin Outta Control  
I'm Backin Down This Time  
I Don't Wanna Fight  
I Don't Care Who's Right****  
**

***  
Angel was barely conscious but he could hear Angelus beating on Spike he turned and looked over at him and spike looked almost as bad as him he was surprise he wasn't taunting him but Spike knew better.

Angelus said "come on Spike where's that smart mouth of yours you lost it after you lost your soul"

Spike said "no just not enough good comebacks for you"

Angelus said "you know i hate you enough not to kill you even though your more pathetic then him you willingly got a soul but i should have figured you always were a softy"

Spike said "doesn't change the fact they you got the hotels for a slayer to and that way more pathetic"

Angel said "but your time is numbered the cavalry will be here soon... then your in trouble" there was a rumble "looks like they just arrived"

****

Buffy was the first in she went straight in she said "oh Angelus I'm home"

Angelus came out saying "I've been waiting for you"

Buffy raised her hands gesturing taunting him "come on lover and give me a kiss" she did a cart wheel and went right for him she landed in front of him going to kick him he punched her in the nose she staggered back and said licking her lips "didn't your mama teach you not to his a woman"

he knocked her feet out "if only i was fighting one" she flipped into a stand he kicked her in her back she fell forward caught her balance and turned stabbing him in the gut

"how do you like it" he head butted her and proceed to attack.

***

Willow Giles and the three slayers got there everything looked okay when they got to the front door it was opened Willow said "I don't like the looks of this"

the three slayers went in armed and ready for a fight they found something shocking a table set for an elegant dinner candles flowers everything Willow took a few steps and slipped the ground was covered in demon blood they maneuvered there way into the room when they got to the table they found 6 plats and someone laying face down in on of them Willow said "Illeryia" the slayers checked around being careful of the sticky slippery mansion the floor Willow saw the envelopes she said "oh no"

***

Sastu and Rona were looking around they had fifteen slayers behind them and ten military men they head too of the blaster guns and they went though the first demons cam e at them and they hit them with the electro blasters they were out the slayers behind them took care of the killing them they only wanted to go through and stun and shock them.

Sastu said "come on we got to find Angel"

Rona said "you wanna find Angel"

Sastu said "Buffy cares for him it is important to her we find him I would do anything for her" Rona was getting that as they blasted away.

***

she picked one up opening it and it was a picture of her bound and gagged she said "I don't like this but it makes no sense"

Giles grabbed another and opened it, it was him the same way "he's changing the game"

Willow said "how" she looked at Illeryia checking her seeing if she was still alive she was she was just badly hurt.

Giles said "we need to get out off here" they trend in time to see the group of demons and vampires

***

Buffy got punched once in the face twice three time she brought her knee up between his legs he keeled over she hit him in the back and he took the knife she has stabbed him with and sliced her leg she cursed and said "you bustard"

he said "that all you got" he kicked her hard in the kneed cap she jumped up diving at him

she said "you are a real piece of work, beating up on me because it makes you feel better" he hit her in the stomach grabbing her up and throwing her into the wall he leg hurt it felt like he broke the knee cap but he probably just bruised it badly

he remarked "no i beat up on you because it's fun" he went for her stomach she blocked faltering and fell he kicked her in the stomach.

***

Vi and the others had been beating back the demons and vampires she was the first to reach the cavern she was with Riley he shined his light into the dark cavern and said "he's in here"

they went Angel was alone beat up pretty bad Riley felt for a pulse it was weak and threading he was covered in blood. Riley knew moving him was not going to happen with out some serous work until they were able to get him to the hospital he took out a med kit and started to work

Angel came too for a brief moment he said "Riley"

Riley said "hey buddy were going to get you out of here"

Angel said "you... need to"

Riley said "try not to talk"

Angel said "warn her"

Vi said "of what"

Angel was shaking Riley said "he's going into shock from all the blood loss"

Vi said "we need to get him out of here now"

Riley said "we need to clear a path first"

Vi said "I'm on it"

***

Buffy was on her stomach she sat up blood dripping from her mouth Angelus walked around her "you give up yet"

Buffy sat up favoring her side "you should know by now I never give up"

Angelus said "even when it's fruitless, i will never understand that"

Buffy said "screw you"

Angelus said "already did that, face it I already beat you down your barely holding on to your sanity because of Angel why do let him get you this way"

Buffy said "what can i say you always hurt the ones you love" she dived for him kneeing him knocking him to the ground and Punching him in the face she took out the blade and stabbed him in the heart giving it a right good twist he spat out blood he said "sorry those don't kill me"

she took a stake out with the other and brought down in the same area he stopped her just before it hit his chest he said "if you kill me you'll never save them"

Buffy said "who, Angel"

he said "no your friends"

***

Willow took magic lifting the lit candles an split the fire and it went for the vampires like flying knives. the layers were busy with the demons and Giles was trying his darnest to fight off the semmes on until he got stabbed by there spire he was on the ground Willow yelled "GILES"

she went to him slipping and falling on the floor next to him histting her head she used some magic to protect them but two of the slayers were down she was trying to think she didn't think they were going to get out of there

she tried to get up alls she had was he magic's she went over to the slayers and pull off there weapons and used her magic to raise them and strike down the demons but her magic took a lot out of her she didn't see the last demon until it stabbed her with the paralytic she was out.

***

Buffy slid back "what are you talking about"

he a laughed cruelly "you never get it Buff... I did it again and you fell for it again"

Buffy said "what do you mean"

he sat up holding his chest "I pulled another bate and switch you see I knew you would come here looking for me and Angel just need to know when as soon as you came I sent my minions after the rest of your team"

Buffy said "there protected by slayers a wiccan an a demon"

he said "yeah but even they can't always see it coming Angel, Angel, Angel... he clouded your judgment you left them open and now there mine just like I told you they would be"

she said "you sick son of a Bitch"

Angelus said "Darla was a bitch wasn't she"

she got up and hobble out of there she knew the others had gotten Angel she got word in her ear piece during the fight Angelus let her go laughing "you'll never find them I'm hiding them until the ritual no see if you keep at this rate I'll have all my piece and can get this done on time mind if I go shopping in your group again need some more sacrifices" she was gone she couldn't believe she was that dumb again.


	9. Kicked When Your Down

***  
_**I lay alone awake at night  
Sorrow fills my eyes  
But I'm not strong enough to cry  
Despite of my disguise**_  
she got out of there she went to the jet and they had loaded Angel up he was in the bed they had him on a iv drip they hoped it was enough he had been out sense he last spoke

Faith said "it will be okay B"

Buffy said "I hope your right" they got him to the hospital they started the surgery and Buffy watched through the glass she looked at him he looked so fragile and helpless the other went back to Angel's manor and it was true Angel was gone they brought her the letter and the package she took the letters and tore them to pieces and the packed she just through it in the nearest trash can. walking out

_**I'm left with no shoulder  
But everyone wants to lean on me.  
I guess I'm their soldier.  
Well, who's gonna be mine**_

she walked around Ireland

_**Cuz I'm Wrong When You're Gone  
When You're Gone  
Cuz I'm Wrong When You're Gone  
When You're Gone  
Cuz I'm Wrong When You're Gone  
When You're Gone**_**  
**  
_Buffy said "fine just know this, there was a point in time I tried to make you go away... and you left, and you know what I hated you for it, it took me so long to get over you.... guess what I never did I never could, you hurt me and I let you, but know this you are human your strong, yes you wanna fight fine but if your going to fight make sure it's worth it, it will be harder now, and painful to start again. you think it was easy for me to start over after Sunnydale but I did it. it what we all have to do eventually, I want to help you but I will not watch you destroy yourself, if you want to self destruct... you wanna throw yourself to the sword or at angelus feet, then let him kill you.... if I mean so little to you, Screw Sastu and what I had with her you are what I want she was just to hold me over we are over, that why I'm here now if I'm not enough then I don't know what is, I'm not going to watch, and I'm not going to mourn... I'm done"_

_she turned to go she got to the door "I have wished you human on my darkest days, on others I wished had never met then I don't because you made me what I am today and you can't hurt me anymore"_

_she looked at him one more time "I won't let you" she was out the door_

**Cuz I'm Wrong When You're Gone  
When You're Gone**

**Cuz I'm Wrong When You're Gone  
When You're Gone**

she found her self at Sastu new hotel room in the middle of the night she knocked she answered she said "Buffy what"

Buffy shut her up with up with a kiss she hadn't need it before but she need it now One last rendezvous with her they spent hours in best she when Sastu had fallen asleep she got dressed and left the room

_**Who's there to save the hero  
When she's left all alone  
And she's crying out for help.  
Who's there to save the hero  
Who's there to save the girl…  
After she saves the world  
After she saves the world.**_

she just walked she felt as hopeless as she had before no one to run to no one to care the one she cared about most were fighting for there lives or kidnapped because of her

_**I bottle all my hurt inside,  
I guess I'm living a lie.  
Inside my mind it's dead or die  
What can bring me back to life?  
A simple word, a gesture  
Someone to say you're beautiful  
Come find this buried treasure  
(three miles lead to a pot of gold)**_

she walked it felt like the end again but she wasn't going to let it be she tried to remember all the kind words Angel and Spike had ever told her she could beat this

_**Who's there to save the hero  
When she's left all alone  
And she's crying out for help  
Who's there to save the hero  
Who's there to save the girl  
After she saves the world…  
After she saves the world.**_

she ended up in the secret place Angel had shown her she stood there along time and waited watching the sun rise on a new day and this day would be better.

_**I've given too much of myself  
And now it's driving me crazy  
(I'm crying out for help?**_

_***  
_**That Morning**

_**Sometimes I wish someone would  
Just come here and save me…  
Save me from myself**_

Buffy went to his hospital room he was hooked up to machines morphine drips he face was bruised so badly that is was a different color she came and sat next to his bed Buffy sat in the chair in the hospital room in Ireland it was so small cramped uncomfortable but who was she to disserve comfort after what she had done she stared at the hospital bed taking the hand of her first love wondering how she got here she knew but it was way to horrible to think about be if she did she would realize that if was because of her that he was here fighting for his life… yes his life. he had gotten out of his sugary at 5 am which was two hours ago she got lost in her thought when Sastu walked in placing her sweater on her shoulders and handed her a cup of coffee Buffy looked at her "hi, thank you for everything"

Sastu knew it was about last night "don't mention it, you needed it and i gave it to you"

Buffy said "I don't know, what I'm doing. you go back to the manor"

Sastu said "no"

Buffy said "i called Willow nothing, Giles nothing" she heard him stir she leaned over the bed "Angel"

he open on eye and tried to speak she said "don't talk"

he waved her off he said "he... he... has them"

Buffy said "who"

he said "Sp...Gun... Ken...Gi...Wil...th slay... ers" he machine went off the nurses rushed in they had to leave she stood in the hall with her hand over her mouth Sastu held her even she knew she couldn't take much more the doctor came out she said "is he okay"

_**Who's there to save the hero  
When she's left all alone**_

he said "he's stable we had to put him into a coma give is body time to heal"

_**And she's crying out for help  
Who's there to save the hero**_

Buffy said "how long will he have to stay that way"

he said "until he heals enough we can take him off of the other machines"

_**Who's there to save the girl  
After she saves the world…  
After she saves the world**_

Buffy covered her face Sastu put a hand on her shoulder she shook her off and left.

_**After she saves the world…  
After she saves the world**_

***

Buffy went back to Angel's manor she knew it was going to be some sick surprise left for her she went in and saw the dinner table set for the elegant dinner she saw two wine glasses filled with red liquid she knew was blood she followed the rose pedals up to Angels room that was full of lit candles rose peddles on the bed a package on the bed she picked it up opening it as she went in the bathroom sensed candle flower pedals and the tub was filled with blood, flowers and candles

she sat on the bed opening the letters which were only pictures of her friends and her slayers in horrible disfiguring positions horribly placed she tore them up and used the candles and burned them.

Angelus said "I see you got my gift"

Buffy said "it would only be nice if you weren't such a bastard"

Angelus said "oh come on I just gave you romance"

she smiled "Angelus all you managed was to turn romance in to something sick and twisted" touching his chest "and tick me off"

he heard a click behind him "you feeling lucky" Sastu had a cross bow at his back "touch her and you die"

he smirked "then I guess I won't" he held up hands he moved so quick neither saw it coming he punched Buffy under the chin so hard she flew up and back into the wall grabbed Sastu's crossbow holding it up and held her "if your going to play with me little girl, learn the game... you don't know me" he leaned over sniffing her neck "i went to Japan a long time ago you should imaging what i did to her, that was before I brutally tortured her and killed her" he licked her neck roughly kissing her she had no power against him two more slayers came in h and she threw her into them knocking them down and ran out right into Faith.

she said "now you really wanna try that with me"

he ran wrapping him self in the drapes and jumped through the glass and out the window she went to the window he was gone she went to check on Buffy who was out cold the girls were trying to help her, Faith knew Buffy hadn't been sleeping hadn't been eating worrying all the time she was drained she was injured fighting him before if she didn't get her act together he was going to kill her.

***

everyone was gathered in the living room Sastu said "she's so done, one more push she'll be over the edge"

Faith said "Buffy's tough she'll come out of it"

Sastu said "I don't know"

Faith said "she always has but she need a good kick in the but to wake her up"

Sastu said :didn't Angelus already do enough of that"

Faith said "she needs a good peep talk to get her out of the funk so she can fight, she walk into that fight with Angelus the way she is now Angelus will beat her he has her right where he wants her"

Riley returned from checking the house vampire proofing it he said "he's not getting in here again without a serious shock"

Faith said "what are we going to do about Buffy"

Buffy said "nothing... if Angelus wants five more sacrifices were going to give it to him but not without a fight" she walked away.


	10. Final Batttles

over the next few days Buffy used all the resources she had to find out the location of the big ritual she wasn't sleeping she was just keeping busy visiting Angel in the hospital in the mornings and working

Andrew brought her and the girls the weapons they need he said "I heard about your unfortunate situation and i was hoping to give you some cheerful inspiration"

Buffy turned to give him a look that meant she seriously was no tin the mood for his crap under no circumstances. she was tired but she knew sleep was not going to come she rumbled her eyes and went to spar in Angels training room Sastu said coming in "want a partner"

Buffy hit the bag "not really"

she came to Buffy and touched her shoulder "talk to me"

Buffy went and sat down and said "what... what do you want me to say"

she looked at her "tell me what's hurting you"

Buffy shook her head "I've been slaying sense i was sixteen I've lost the people that i care about most and now I'm loosing him if I loose him... if i loose him, this time I really will quit, and now I can without worrying who will take my pace there are enough of you slayers that you don't need me anymore." she walked out.

Buffy sat at the table with Faith she said "we have all the stuff together"

Buffy said "have we pinpointed the area"

Rona said "yeah we"

Faith said "are we good to go"

Buffy said "then we leave tonight"

Faith said "B... are you sure of what your doing"

Buffy said "as i can be" she turned and walked away she went upstairs to change and then she looked in the mirror and she saw herself she was going into this half cocked but she didn't care lucky Tara was there she saw what was going on and she was in her own emotional state over Willow she and Willow had been back together for a years and she didn't wanna loose her but she knew Buffy was going to make it with out Angel she had been working with Willow and her magic was a lot stronger now Buffy need her because Angelus didn't know about her and that would defiantly throw him off his game just enough

***

Buffy and the other slayers left she said "I'll be right behind you" she went Angels room and she grabbed one of his shirts and she did a incantation over it the shirt lit up and it glowed the light flashed and when it cleared he was standing there dressed he said "Tara" _(AN :I know Angel never met Tara but for this story lets say he had )_

she said "Angel I presume"

he said "yeah how did I get here"

she said "long story which I explain on the way Buffy's in trouble" they headed for the door she said "your a corporeal version of your spirit your attached to you body that is stuck in intensive care at the hospital this is very dangerous if you die in this fight"

Angel said grabbing his coat "I'm dead"

she said "yeah... come on"

***

they got to the filed Buffy ordered the teams to split up and cover ground she and the five girls went a head. Buffy reached Angelus first she said "looking for me"

he said "the slayer... you give up"

Buffy said "oh Angelus i never giver give up"

he said "come to daddy" she did a high kick and he caught it spinning and doing a cart wheel into a stand and going to kick him in the face before he can recover it she turned to hit him and he busted her in the mouth she shook it if blood dripping from her lips she went to hit him again and he punched her in the nose which then started bleeding he licked his knuckles "slayer blood so sweet"

she said "so is this" she went to hit him again and he grabbed her by the throat and said "oh come on your not even trying..." he threw her back she hit the tree she started to black out

Angelus heard a voice say "hey" he turned only to be hit in the face bye Angel "is that trying enough for you"

***

Sastu said "we have to get the others"

Tara said "their over there"

Sastu could see the group of sacrifices sat in a circle around the central symbol as the demons places the already dead in the formation Willow saw Tara, Tara smiled Sastu said "First Wave NOW"

the demons were caught off guard as the Military troops from the initiative started hitting them with blasters and the demons were then being taken out by the slayers or captured by the imitative boys

***

Angelus said "well damn I thought you were dead... or at least in critical condition"

Angel said "well sometimes we don't get what we want" Angel kicked him hard in the jaw

Angelus said "are we going to really do this"

Angel said "just you and me what do really want" Angelus came at him Angel saw Buffy was out yelled at Buffy and said "WAKE UP DAMN IT"

Buffy shook her head Angel fought circling him they rained a fury of attacks sown on each others which was barely causing damage it was almost like watching a person fighting a mirror Angelus was getting board was Angel grabbed him by the throat and then punched him in the nose he didn't flinch saying "you are pathetic Angel"

Angel said "I beat you before I can do it again"

Angelus said knocking him back "pretty bad start"

Angel feel next to Buffy and shook her hard she opened her eyes "you have to get up NOW"

she got up shaking it off and saying "Angel... how did you"

Angel said "long story don't have much time fight now"

***

Sastu Willow and Tara Got to Willow first she said "were Buffy"

Tara said "Buffy and Angel are fighting Angelus"

Willow was confused "he's in good enough condition to fight"

Tara said "actually no he's in intensive care at the Galway hospital in an induced coma but I did a little brain picking and pulled him out of his head"

Willow went to Spike "if he dies"

Tara said "i know he's dead"

Willow said "dangerous, but it was a good idea Buffy can't fight Angelus in her mental state"

***

Angelus said "Romeo and Juliet are back together that so sweet can we fight please... I mean only if I'm not interrupting something"

Buffy took offence "no your not..." she pulled her stake out her pocket and "...we were just getting warmed up"

he laughed crossing his arms "you can't kill me because I look like him"

Buffy went at him "your not him... and the funny thing now is it's obvious, you just wish you were" he grabbed her writ and twisted it behind her back

he smiled "don't prove anything but the fact I can hurt you and hurt him"

she looked at Angel who said "duck" she bent forward and Angel kicked him in the face "made you look" Angelus stumbled back and Buffy dropped down sweeping his feet out from under him doing a flip turning on her hand and ended up straddling him she punched him in the face twice before

he caught her arms and said "now she's playing ball" he rolled them over and Angel hit him hard in the back of the head and pulled him hard off of her and she scissor kicked him in the chin flip to stand as he roared in pain bring his foot up to kick her in the mouth and she didn't move quick enough to avoid it. he cracked her jaw she fell back

Angel Called her "BUFFY"

***

Spike and the others were getting into the fight he said "this is bad, the slayers that angelus got are nearly dead"

Willow said "Me and Tara can hold them off"

Spike said "I'll help get the others out"

Willow said "we got to beat them back"

Riley sowed up "but you got help"

spike said "never thought I would say this but boy I'm glad to see you soilder boy"

Willow said "Where Sastu"

Tara said "in the fight somewhere"

WIllow looked around as the demons were being cut down slayers were getting helped by other slayers fires were buring fights were going on Willow was using her magic to fight through most of it when she saw Sastu heading over to Buffy and Angelus Fight

Willow exclaimed "Oh No"

***

Angelus slammed his head back into Angels nose and mouth he stumbled back and Angelus kicked his feet out turning to drag Angel "oh come one big boy that all you got"

Buffy hit him on the back With a double fist and kneed him hard in the gut bring the double fist under his chin and knocking him down into the ground she grabbed her stake of the ground and jumped on him and he grabbed her wrist in his hands and said "not so fast... I'm not done yet"

Angel brought his foot down on his wind pipe "god he makes my voice sound Annoying"

Angelus threw them both back getting up he whispered "but i got her stake, I wonder what this does to humans"

Buffy and Angel looked back at him and he was about to come at them When Sastu grabbed him and threw him back and he said "oh it's the girl friend"

she shot the arrow at his chest but missed the heart it hit him he said "sorry not the heart" throwing it back hitting her square in the chest Buffy said "NO!" she gasped Buffy got up he kicked her down and back into Angel and he grabbed Sastu "I was just starting to have fun" as he grabbed her and snapped her neck in on swoop. Buffy watched her hit the ground she screamed but it was like no sound came out Angel used Angelus Momentum to go against him swooping up to stab him in the chest "you loose again"

Angelus said "not for her... for her I win" he was dust

Angel watched the dust fall and looked at his hands then he remembered Buffy who was zoned out just sitting there staring at Sastu's Body he grabbed her making her look at him and said "Buffy look at me"

she did but she wasn't completely there he said "I know this is hurting you but i can't stay" he ran his fingers over her face and said "i can't stay just know i love you he didn't win he's gone... I'll be back soon and i think you need that time to heal I will return... promise me you'll heal"

she nodded he kissed her forehead and disappeared fading into a cloud of magic's Willow came to her and kneeled next to here "you okay Buffy"

she nodded "I will be collect the dead and send them back to be identified I'll personally take care of her" she got up and walked away


	11. Epilogue:Truths, Healing and Happy Endin

***  
she to the flight back by herself and they let her she went to Sastu's hotel room and sat there a long time before busting into tears she was sitting there she didn't even hear Willow come in she stood in the door way a long time she said finally "you okay"

Buffy wiped her face and said "how long have you been there"

Willow said "long enough" she came to sit next to her and said "so how long was it and were you ever going to tell me"

Buffy looked at her "what"

Willow said "come one Buffy stop playing coy I knew about you and Sastu"

Buffy said "how... we were careful"

Willow said "i know and you did a pretty good job of covering for yourselves but only a none gay person couldn't see"

Buffy was about to defend Willow held up a hand "I know your not gay... you may not be gay but that doesn't stop you from loving her she was your companion for what... three years or more"

Buffy said "you knew that long"

Willow said "yeah, i never said anything because i figured you would tell me when you were ready I could tell that you were struggling you were afraid that if you admitted it you would be gay and to me would have really made you gay. no that made you curious and loving her didn't make you a bad person"

Buffy said "when Angel came back he was human i knew it was over and then is when i felt most in love with her which was wrong but i did but my love for Angel trumped that love for her because if I truly loved her I would have never used her to make me feel better about Angel but she did not disserve to die"

Willow laughed and said "you know you've been rebounding with every relationship you had sense Angel left"

Buffy said "I have not"

Willow said "yes you have , you never gave any of them the chance and you used spike because you knew that wasn't going any where the immortal got on your nerves because he remained you to much of Angel and Sastu she was there for you and you pushed that away because you didn't wanna feel like you were gay the only person you felt right with was Angel"

Buffy said "I guess Angel and I are stuck with each other huh"

Willow went to her putting her handed on her shoulder "yeah, he's going to be fine go deal with Sastu get your self together he'll be here when your done"

Buffy nodded.

***

Buffy did just that she spent the next week tending to Sastu's burial needs and she had a heroes memorial and her body was sent to Japan for burial she went to the funeral it was beautiful how they buried there dead she saw her parents and couldn't bring herself to say anything to them she stayed there an extra week and relaxed and coped with her pain she went back and dealt with the burial of the other slayers that were lost she refused to let herself become depressed she went though it all and she let herself feel the pain and she felt better for it she put it behind her

she went to visit Angel in the hospital and it had been a month and she went to his room they had moved him from the ICU and he looked a whole lot better his bones had healed his collar had come back he had few scars the doctors said some other would disappear in time other may never go away she went to his bed she said "i did what you said i healed as much as i could for me it's never easy for me to loose those i care about and the thought of you here like this makes me feel the same I'm scared I'm that scared little girl that lost her favorite cousin in the hospital and watched her die in front of me were touched by so much death it make you hate what we've gone though so many that are close to us I can't lose you"

he didn't open his eyes as he said "I told you before you were not going to lose me" he opened his eyes looking at her she whipped the tear that had fallen from her eyes she smiled leaned down to kiss him and then called the doctor.

***

it took about a week for him to get back on his feet and she took him back to the manor everyone was off doing there own thing Spike had left to help her team out and Illeryia was there, he went to his room she followed him he said "Gunn"

Buffy sat next to him "he's dead"

Angel said "I know he killed him right in front of me"

Buffy touched his face "I'm sorry Angelus has hurt us far to much for far to long"

Angel said "I have so much i have to do to learn to start over"

Buffy said "you can train, you can help my girls... it's going to take time Angel"

Angel said "I know...where you going to tell me"

Buffy said "would you have heard me out if i did"

Angel crossed his arms "I would have listened"

Buffy asked "what did you see"

he didn't look at her "well when I came to talk to you about the stuff deal with Angels I saw you kissing her and it hurt it hurt a lot... went to the bar though a minute had alot going through my head and then when I went up to the room and she answered that door in that sheet and you came over in the robe I just couldn't let my brain comprehend that"

Buffy said "I never wanted you to see that, I never wanted you to know... no one was suppose to know, funny thing is Willow always knew"

Angel said "I can understand that she has a perception and a great one about you... more then you give her credit for, she can read you almost as good as you can read her... but i understand because that would make it real"

Buffy looked down at her hands "what I have had with her was new, it was different... not only because it's a woman but because Ixuk can't explain, she meant a lot to me more then i realized until you came back"

Angel said "you don't have too, your women your on the same wave length, you feel closer to her because she's a woman and because your both slayers, for an instant as much as I hate to say it she was a female version of me"

Buffy said "No, okay yeah...but that was so not the point, I never wanted her what we had was just about feeling our friendship is deeper then that I love her I do but we both knew it was over the second i saw you walk to me on that sunny day"

Angel said "but... what are you not telling me"

Buffy said "she still wanted one more night with me"

Angel said "together" she nodded "you give it to her" he got up

Buffy said out of fear of him leaving "Angel... yes, to you I know it was unfair to you, and I didn't wanna hurt you... you have to believe that, it happened after everyone was kidnapped and we had just found you and you were so critical I was out of my head and I went to her at first to talk but I was so lost it happen I know it was wrong to do to you I know I screwed up but in my defense we weren't officially back together... I know that may seem wrong to you but you need to know something"

she went over to him touching him "I love you and I realized that during that fight with Angelus when she came into the fight and he grabbed her I know how fast I can move but I didn't even try I didn't and i know if he had grabbed you instead I would have taken every moment and every effort to stop him and I know I would have if it meant saving you but her I didn't I didn't even try I can blame myself for it but she knew from me telling her how dangerous he was and she faced him once already and got hurt she knew what she was doing and she did it for me she did it for us because she sacrificed her self so we could have that chance don't let her death be in vain."

Angel knew that was true he said "I get that I just have a lot on my mind and i think you do too I'm going to need some time"

she nodded she could respect that "okay, you know where I'm at, you can call me any time remember that" she went to the door opened it to go out and stood there turning "don't forget there are people here still that care about you, don't shut us out... and me don't forget I still love you" she was gone.

***

A year later  
he has completely tore down his family home and had it rebuilt bigger and better gardens fountain stairs cases to the front door and it was rebuilt of the same stone the old house has been built of and behind it he built a knew office building that bridge to the house it was absolutely beautiful he had called Riley they had made a deal and he also agreed to help Buffy both working with the slayers Buffy trained them and then sent them to him to train them in what they would need to survive and Angel had decide to go back to the investigations business starting it again I'm say making it a global network with the help of Riley and his team he found his purpose and he was happy again

one night he was back at his manor they were going to be grand opening the new office tomorrow night he was going through last minute party things when he got a ring on his doorbell he went and got it he was reading something he looked up to find the slayer his slayer he smiled. "Buffy, hey... come in"

she did she smiled "this place it nice"

he said "I know, need a new modern look"

she said "a glass tile floor of coble stone looks great"

he said "I'm glad you cold make it"

she said "for you anything, I've been trying to get my life back together myself away from this life of slaying I'm going back to school thinking about a career aside from this but should still benefit from it"

Angel said "good"

Buffy said "i've missed you"

Angel said "i've missed you too"

Buffy said "so what do we do with that"

Angel said "I was hoping that we could start again"

Buffy said "wow but we do have a lot of history"

Angel said "I'm not saying forget that we should look at our mistakes and go into this again with a clear head do it right, if you give me that chance"

Buffy said "we have hurt each other a lot can you promise me that we can do it again"

Angel said "I can't promise you anything but that i will try to show you a new me the man you never got to meet because of the vampire that hide me now there gone and all that is left is me here for you"

Buffy said "I'm willing give that man a chance"

Angel said "and i will prove to you that we can make this work again"

Buffy said "but you weren't at fault last time I screwed up"

Angel said "and I forgave you for that, after I forgave myself for all I had done and hurt you"

Buffy said "so what now"

Angel asked "I was wondering if you come with me to the opening tomorrow night"

Buffy said "I have nothing to wear"

Angel said "let me worry about that"

Buffy said touching his face "i love you Angel and I'm glad that we have this chance know that you always had possession of my heart" she kissed him

The End


End file.
